It Never Seems to Be Over
by AnimeGirl 144
Summary: On Hold until further notice. It's been nearly half-a-year since the end of the War with Fuse when new Fusion creatures appear and attack the Earth. On top of that, the government is now pushing for the superpowered beings of the world to sign a document that will place them under the government's control. And poor Alice is in between it all.
1. Deadly Meeting

**AnimeGirl 144 A/N: Hiya everyone. I'm glad so many of you enjoyed my **_What Gets Me Through the War_**story, and I hope this story is just as enjoyable. This does not follow the direct line of **FusionFall**, but it has inspiration from **Marvel**. This chapter will be very short, so if you were expecting something longer, I'm afraid I've disappointed you.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except maybe my character (it's half-and-half because I use the name in FusionFall, sort of). Everything else in FusionFall is the property of Cartoon Network, except something that is owned by Teletoon, and then Toonami.**

**Title:** It Never Seems to Be Over  
**Author:** AnimeGirl 144  
**Chapter One:** Deadly Meeting

* * *

The darkness that lingered in the vacinity moved away as the pair of feet moved closer to their intended destination. The walker made no acknowledgement of the darkness that surrounded them; but her terminus lay ahead. Nearing a light, she saw the shadowy figure which she sought.

**Ah. A visitor,** Aku said silkily, smiling evilly at the guest. **What is it that you want?**

The visitor, having walked into the shining light upon them was revealed to be Fusion Alice, glanced at the shadow. Aku stood tall and powerful before the fusion girl, rubbing his chin curiously.

**Have you come to seek something from me?** he questioned.

"My father is dead," Fusion Alice began in her stoic voice. "I ask for power to kill the one who did this."

**Is that so?** Aku questioned. **And what will you give me in return?**

"Freedom," she responded.

**Hmm.** The Dark Wizard looked upon his visitor with an unreadable look. He held his look for minutes before he slowly grinned. **Very well. I will give you the power to not only return to your physical form, but to also command your own army of Fusions.**

Fusion Alice gave a small bow.

"Thank you," she said. "You will not be disappointed."

Aku smirked, hiding the dangerous plot he had in store for the Fusion that stood before him.

**So foolish,** he thought to himself as the darkness swallowed her up. **But it is now time for me to remind everyone that I am **_**still**_** around.**

* * *

The room was clean, sleek, and larger than necessary with very little furniture inside. The man sitting at the desk was looking over a file before hearing a rap at the door. He gave a single acknowledgement before the door opened. A man in a primp suit stepped forward, holding a clipboard tightly in his right hand. The man behind the desk set down his pen and looked up at the man that had entered.

"Yes?" he asked impatiently.

"The tests have been completed, and the results show that brain activity has started," the man responded.

"So our patient is no longer brain dead?" the man asked, sounding more interested.

"Yes sir. Would you like to go down to the labs?" the assistant asked.

The man seemed to have thought over the idea before nodding. He closed the folder he had been reading and stood from the chair, following the other man. The lights were shut off, leaving the file that had the words Alice Spacebyte written on the side-label on the desk.

* * *

**End of the first chapter. I know it's really short, but I promise later chapters will be longer. I wanted to keep it secretive, so I hope people don't mind it.**

**I hope you all enjoy this story as much as you did the last one, although this one will have shorter chapter numbers.**


	2. Daily Life

**AnimeGirl 144 A/N: Okay everyone. I'm here with the new chapter. I'd like to warn everyone that this story, unlike its predecessor, will not be done in first person. I've decided to go back to my comfort zone and returned to third person. I have pre-warned you all.**

**Also, it would be helpful to read** _Blue vs Teal_ **and** _All for One: Brick_** since the two precede this story and I reference them.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except Alice and Fusion Alice. Everything else in FusionFall is the property of Cartoon Network, except something that is owned by Teletoon, and then Toonami (the characters owned by them will be mentioned briefly, so this will be taken out of the Disclaimer soon enough).**

**Title:** It Never Seems to Be Over  
**Author:** AnimeGirl 144  
**Chapter Two:** Daily Life

* * *

Alice yawned as she sat up in her bed, rubbing the edge of her eyes. At the edge of her bed was a still sleeping Courage, curled up in a tight little ball as he snoozed. Smiling, Alice reached out and rubbed his fur, hearing him give a contented sigh. Getting out of her bed, Alice went to the dresser and began to change from her sleeping clothes to her normal wear.

It had been nearly half a year since the end of the war with Fuse. In the short time, the people of Earth had managed to clean up the planet to the best of their abilities save the Darklands; the entire area was still covered in Fusion Matter. Fuse's Dome was still planted in its place, although it was rotting. During the peacetime, Alice had left her home in the Suburbs to live with her aunt and uncle. The paparazzi and news reporters had hounded her to talk about the war. Alice, fearful because they were growing more and more restless, had retreated to Nowhere since none of her pursuers could reach her. Her aunt and uncle were more than happy to have around.

During the time of peace, she'd become friends with Brick and gained an enemy in Tessa. Tessa had been after her brother Holden, and Alice stood in her way. In that time, she'd learned a new ability that terrified her. Aku had become a more stable presence in Alice's life, and she was ashamed to say out loud that she felt at peace with Aku's presence. Demongo dropped by every once in a while to check up on her, which caused her Nano Demongo to become territorial. Atomic Betty and her crew had fixed up their spacecraft and left, taking TOM with them.

Placing on her new clothes, Alice subconsciously pulled at them. They had been a gift on her 14th birthday (which had been 2 months ago) from Dexter. Using her old clothing that she had worn during the war, Dexter had been able to reverse engineer the material and started a clothing line. It was a hit since they had the regenerating abilities. Dexter left the clothing line business in DeeDee's hands, and she gave Alice a 10% of the proceeds. Alice used the money to pay for the bills for her home in Peach Creek Commons and to help her family use the money for their bills.

Alice felt her Nano Courage appear and he weaseled himself into her arms. Alice smiled and kissed him on the top of his head. It was in that moment that Courage woke up. After seeing her attention on the Nano form of him, Courage grew jealous and pawed at her leg. Alice grinned and scratched the spot behind his ear, causing the dog to release another sigh of happiness. She smiled and shook her head; Courage and the Nanos were like children fighting for her attention.

She headed down from her room and into the kitchen like she did every morning to find Muriel making breakfast. Hearing her enter, Muriel turned and smiled at her niece.

"Good morning dear. Did you sleep well?" Muriel asked.

"Yes Aunt Muriel," Alice answered. "Do you need help?"

"No dear, I'm fine. Would you go get your uncle though?" she asked. "He's working on his truck outside. He couldn't sleep and began working on it."

"Aright Aunt Muriel," Alice said with a smile.

Placing away her Nano, she walked out of the home to find Eustace outside nearly chest deep into his truck's motor. Carefully, she stepped to the side of the truck.

"Uncle Eustace? Breakfast is almost ready," Alice informed her uncle, careful to not spook him.

Eustace pulled back and looked at his niece.

"Alright. I'll head in shortly," he replied before getting back to work.

Alice smiled and headed back into the farmhouse. She arrived just as Muriel was placing the breakfast on the table. It was the daily routine that they had fallen into since she'd moved in with her extended family. Muriel sat down across from her niece with her own plate.

"Do you have the flowers?" Muriel asked.

Alice nodded as she used her fork to pick up a piece of her egg. Once every month, she and her family would visit the Eternal Vista Graveyard to lay flowers in front of her mother's grave. During the war, the family hadn't had time to grieve over their fallen member, but with war over, they were able to make up for the time. The pain had dwindled over time, but it was still there, and it was something the family was coping with.

* * *

Dexter sat in his chair as he viewed his computer screen. Even though the war was over and that the pact the heroes and villains held together was still in effect, Dexter didn't trust the villains. Tessa had already proven to be a problem since she had actively attacked Holden and Alice even though the pact said that heroes and villains were not allowed to engage in battle. Hex had already received a warning for trying to steal Alice's powers and Billy was punished for actually stealing her powers. Him was acting out again, and Charmcaster was having weekly duels with Gwen. The villains were beginning to act out. Dexter feared that the pact would dwindle and break, causing a battle between the heroes and villains. Dexter didn't need another war on his hands, and he was actively trying to stop it.

"Is something wrong, Dexter?" Computress asked as she rolled into the room.

"Yes. The villains are acting out and it's worrying me. I do not need another war on my hands," Dexter responded. "I already found grey hair today."

"Do you believe this will lead to a war?" Computress questioned.

"I don't know. I'm trying to avoid it though," Dexter responded. "We haven't even finished counting the death toll from the previous war."

"Is there anything we can do?" Computress questioned, although her calculations already told her that that was impossible.

"Wait and hope for the best," Dexter said as he switched his windows to his business' finances.

* * *

Alice bent down in front of her mother's tombstone and laid the bouquet of flowers in front of the tombstone. Behind her, her aunt, uncle, and Courage were silent and somber as they watched her. In Eustace's hand was the dead flowers. Smiling at the tombstone that had her mother's name engraved on its granite surface, Alice made to stand up. As she was getting up, she suddenly stopped as she felt her heart hurt. She bent back down and rested her hand over her heart. Courage, sensing something was off thanks to his animal instincts, ran over to Alice and looked at her, wondering what was wrong with her. Alice smiled and forced herself to stand up.

"I'm okay. It was just a little pain," Alice said. "I'm better now."

In truth, Alice had been having chest pains for nearly four weeks, but she covered it up. Her Nanos would heal her repeatedly, but nothing worked. It terrified her little Nanos, but Alice's reassurance pulled their attention away from the chest pains. Her aunt and uncle, not suspecting a thing, accepted Alice's answer and headed back to the truck with Alice and Courage following. Unlike the humans, Courage was worried. He kept looking up at Alice and whimpered under his breath, worried for the teenage girl. He felt something was off, and he only hoped he was wrong.

* * *

**Another chapter done, and it was once again short, but it's helping us ease into the story. What could possibly be wrong with Alice though?**

**Alice's new look can be found on my deviantArt's page. Here is the url for the page, just ignore the spaces: animegirl144 . deviantart / com / art / Older-Alice-314240054**


	3. What's Wrong With Me?

**AnimeGirl 144 A/N: Okay everyone. I'm back with a new chapter. I hoped you all enjoyed the last two chapters.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except Alice and Fusion Alice. Everything else in FusionFall is the property of Cartoon Network.**

**Title:** It Never Seems to Be Over  
**Author:** AnimeGirl 144  
**Chapter Three:** What's Wrong With Me?

* * *

Alice sipped the water from the cup in her hands and smiled at her friends that sat around the table. Palmer and the twins, Brent and Trent, had stopped by to visit Alice. They had been up in the Darklands helping to clean up the Infected Zone. It had been weeks since they last saw each other, and Tetrax (a supervisor) had given them time to visit their friend.

"Are you okay Alice?" Palmar asked. "You're looking pale."

"I'm fine," Alice responded with a smile, trying to cover up the lie.

_**You should tell them the truth,**_ Arthena stated.

_I'm fine Arthena, really. I'm sure it's just a cold,_ Alice thought.

As if to correct her, her chest began to hurt, causing her to take an intake of air and clutch at her chest. She tried to will the pain away, but was unable to. The pain just grew worst.

"Alice? What's wrong?" Trent questioned, jumping up from his seat.

"I'm fine," Alice managed in a whisper as her breathing became labored.

_It hurts. Why does it hurt so much, _she thought to herself.

The pain only intensified to an unbearable feat. In an attempt to protect the body, and because the pain was just too much, she blacked out. Without her posture to keep herself sitting upright, she fell off the chair and onto the ground, all to the shock of her three friends. Brent immediately ran off to fetch Muriel and Eustace. Trent ran for the phone to call emergency, while Palmar dropped to the ground and began checking on Alice. His breathing stabilized when he felt a pulse, but that didn't reassure him one bit.

Major Dr. Ghastly stepped out of her patient's room, only to be confronted by her worried family and friends. Raising her hands, she managed to gain control over them.

"Ms. Spacebyte is stable and breathing," Ghastly began, knowing that was the first question they wanted answered. "However, after doing some scans, we've come across something troubling."

"What is it?" Muriel asked as she pet Courage, who was in her arms.

"There is something clogged against her lungs," Dr. Ghastly explained. "Our X-Rays can't get a definite picture of it."

"If you'd allow me?" Dexter asked, having been called down since he was close to the girl.

Dr. Ghastly nodded, a little interested in what he had to assist the girl. Dexter entered Alice's room and walked over to the bed. Taking out a device, he ran it over her chest, scanning her internal organs. When he was done with the scan, he looked at the results. Upon seeing them, his eyes widened in shock.

"How is that possible?" he whispered to himself.

Without hesitating, Dexter sent the results to Computress and left the room, confronted by the group. Sighing to himself, he resisted the urge to run his fingers through his hair.

"It's bad," he decided to start. "Somehow, Fusion Matter has been fused to Alice's spine. It has been pushing against Alice's lungs, causing her breathing problems. It's spreading, and is just at her heart. I don't know what else it is doing to her, but I am having Computress run more diagnosis."

"How did it get there?" Palmar asked, looking just as surprised as everyone else.

"I'm not sure," Dexter responded, looking troubled. "But I'll work on a cure for it."

"Can we please see her?" Trent asked.

"I don't see why not. Just stay quiet; she's resting," Ghastly said.

Everyone minus Dexter entered the room. Her three friends hung around the foot of her bed while her aunt and uncle took to her side. Dexter headed for the entrance of the Offworld Plaza Hospital, troubled by the revelation that Alice had Fusion Matter within her. As he left, he hadn't noticed a man in a suit speak into his watch, nor did he see a new nurse at the reception desk pick up the phone.

While Dexter was away, Alice chose that moment to wake up. Blinking, she took in her surroundings and looked to her right since that had been where noise came from. She found her family looking down at her in concern. She wasn't in pain, but her breathing was still a bit irregular.

"What happened?" she asked in a whisper.

"You fainted dear. You were rushed to the Offworld Plaza Hospital," Muriel responded gently.

"Is something wrong with me?" Alice asked, looking at the people surrounding her.

All of them hesitated to respond. Alice sat up slowly, wincing in pain from her chest. Once in an upright position, she looked among her visitors, hoping for an answer to her question. Finally, deciding she deserved an answer, Palmar stepped up.

"Dexter found Fusion Matter in your body. It's on your spine, pushing against your lungs," Palmar answered. "It moved and is affecting your heart at the moment."

"Fu-Fusion Matter?" Alice asked, her eyes wide in shock.

"Yes," the twins responded. "But don't worry! Dexter is looking into it right now."

Alice clutched at her chest in fear and looked at the bed sheets.

"It'll be alright dear," Eustace said in a rare moment of affection. "You'll be alright."

A noise outside the room caused everyone to turn their attention to the door. Annoyed, Eustace stalked over to the door and threw open the door. On the other side was Dr. Ghastly and a few other doctors and nurses pushing back what looked like reporters. Eustace glared in anger; he didn't want his niece's condition to be smeared all over the front pages of newspapers and television.

"Get out of here you vultures!" Eustace demanded to the gathered group.

"Sir! What do you know of Miss Spacebyte's condition?" a news reporter questioned, ignoring Eustace's words.

"How long has she been experiencing problems?" another reporter questioned as she tried to push her way to the door.

Eustace glared harder at the group of reporters with contempt. Realizing they wouldn't understand, he stepped back into the room, slamming it shut in a hope that they would get the idea. There was an uproar from outside, but Eustace didn't care. He only cared about protecting his niece, and that meant from the reporters.

"Who's out there?" Brent asked.

"Vultures, that's who," Eustace responded.

The group blinked in confusion, causing Eustace to sigh in frustration.

"Reporters," he replied.

The group nodded in understanding.

* * *

"Sir?" a man in a crisp suit questioned as he entered the room.

"What is it, Gustavo?" the man behind the desk demanded.

"One of our agents reported in that Ms. Spacebyte is in the hospital," Gustavo answered. "We're not sure why she's there. Do you want us to go ahead with the operation?"

"Not yet," the man responded.

"Sir?" Gustavo asked, looking surprised by his supervisor's answer.

"I want to catch her off guard. Have the agent inform me when she's back at her home," the supervisor responded.

"Yes sir," Gustavo replied, turning quickly and leaving the room.

* * *

"I've looked through your data, Dexter," Computress said. "What do you plan to do with the results?"

"Assist Alice," Dexter answered as he looked through Computress's findings on the computer screen.

"The Fusion Matter has been residing within her for months now, given the date from the radiocarbon dating," Computress responded. "How will you help her?"

"I'll find a way. I owe her that much," Dexter responded.

* * *

**Here we are folks. We are at another chapter done. I'm sorry it's not as long as you'd all been expecting, but I hope this twist will keep all of you interested.**

**For those wondering, Major Dr. Ghastly joined the hospital staff sometime during the war to assist patients and continued on. She still works for Hector Con Carne, but now it's like a weekend job since he hasn't been doing much.**


	4. An Enemy Rears Her Head

**AnimeGirl 144 A/N: Okay everyone. I'm back with a new chapter. I hoped you all enjoyed the last two chapters. Now we're getting into the fun stuff.**

**I'd like to apologize for being so late. I was distracted by writing **_Hetalia_** fanfics. School is just about to start for me as well, and I'm going to try to get a job, so my writings will be coming out less and less.**

**Notice: I will be placing this story on a hiatus until further notice.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except Alice and Fusion Alice. Everything else in FusionFall is the property of Cartoon Network.**

**Title:** It Never Seems to Be Over  
**Author:** AnimeGirl 144  
**Chapter Four:** An Enemy Rears Her Head

* * *

"Sir, you wanted me to report when the subject is returning home," Gustavo said as he entered his boss's office.

His boss turned and gazed at him.

"I'm guessing she's home?" he asked.

"She's on her way there. Our agent reported that he saw her and some of her visitors leaving the hospital some time ago," Gustavo reported. "He managed to slip a tracker on her uncle's truck. From our readings, it seems they're almost hitting the ruins."

"Good. Tell our science division to release the experiment," the boss ordered.

"Of course sir," Gustavo said with a nod.

He turned on his heel and left, leaving his boss to himself. The man smirked and looked over the folder that continued to lie on his desk.

"Soon, we'll have what we need."

* * *

Alice sat between her aunt and uncle, holding Courage in her arms as she stared at the dashboard. They were leaving the hospital, a place she now hated to visit because it reminded her of her mother. Closing her eyes, she remembered what had happened early that morning, right before she was discharged, when Dexter appeared.

_"Alice, I need to speak with you," the red haired scientist said as he stepped inside her room._

_"Of course, what is it?" Alice responded as she looked at the boy genius._

_He looked very concerned and worried, and so this terrified Alice. If he was worried, it must be bad._

_"I ran some scans on your body, and found that you have a piece of Fuse within your body," Dexter explained._

_"Wh-what?" she asked while her family and friends who had gathered were stunned into silence._

_Dexter nodded and continued._

_"It's no longer growing, and it doesn't seem to being killing off any more cells, but the cells it has killed are slowly affecting your body. It's acting like a slow poison and it will eventually... kill you," he finished reporting, not meeting her gaze as he finished._

_Alice's eyes widened tenfold as she heard the words._

_"K-kill me?"_

_"Can't you save her or something?" Palmar questioned._

_"Yeah! You have all those cool gadgets, maybe one of those things can save her!" Brent added, looking hopeful._

_Dexter shook his head._

_"I ran the possibilities, but the Fusion Matter wouldn't be affect by the laser. My technology isn't that advanced yet, and so I'm afraid there isn't much I can do," Dexter said._

_"So... so I'm going to die?" Alice asked, looking scared._

_Dexter nodded sorrowfully, still not managing to meet her gaze. Tears began to form in Alice's eyes and began to fall. She couldn't believe that she would die._

"Alice dear, we're home now," Muriel said, rousing her niece from her catatonic state.

Surprised by the interruption, she saw the farmhouse and quickly got out of the truck, happy to at least be home where she thought it was safe.

"Hey, what's the green streak?" Brent questioned as he stood in the bed of the truck.

"It's probably Buttercup," Palmar said with a shrug as he hopped out of the bed.

"No. There are no pink or blue streaks with it," Trent added as he got a better look at the object approaching them.

"So what is it?" Brent questioned.

Alice began to sense something on the approaching object before she felt it. It was an alien presence. Her eyes began to widen as fear and shock took over. This alien form with a green streak was a Fusion. A fusion somehow survived!

"Everyone, move!" she cried.

"Wha-?"

Before more could be said, the Fusion landed just feet from the boys. The landing had managed to kick up some dust that rolled away from the figure. Now that she was on solid ground, everyone could see that their guest was none other than Fusion Alice.

"H-how did she survive?" Alice questioned aloud, clutching onto Courage.

"We can't ask that now," Palmar said, taking out his weapon and aiming it at the Fusion. "Just kill it."

Palmar fired the first shot while Brent and Trent pulled out their weapons. Muriel and Eustace ran inside the house, though Eustace was heading for his shotgun. Alice placed Courage inside the house before returning to her friends, finding them shooting at a shield. Fusion Alice stood tall, unafraid of them. She sent her shield in their direction, pushing them back with enough force. Alice used this moment to fire and sent an energy blast at the Fusion. The Fusion didn't waste any time and raised another shield, defending herself.

_How is she here?_ Alice thought to herself as she launched a crescent attack.

_**We cannot speculate on that at the moment,**_ Arthena advised. _**We must focus on the battle at hand.**_

Nano Edd appeared beside Alice after sensing her distress.

"Don't worry Alice. We're here to help," he said before facing his enemy. "_Sugar Rush!_"

A web appeared around Fusion Alice before disappearing. Fusion Alice glared at her enemy as she sent out another attack. Alice flew into the sky, dodging the blow but watching it take out a corner of her family's home. Wincing, Alice sent a blast at the shield, hoping to break it with enough power.

While she was doing this, the boys continued to fire at the Fusion. They were hidden behind the truck, using it as cover. The shield broke under the pressure of the attacks, but it didn't mean Fusion Alice was powerless. Almost immediately, she shot up into the sky; the snare had held her long enough. She appeared in front of Alice, and without any hesitance, punched her across the face. The attack was strong enough to send her falling to the ground and upon impact, she made a tiny dent in the Earth's surface. The boys immediately provided cover fire in hopes to get the Fusion's attention on them and away from Alice.

A shot from a gun had gained Fusion Alice's attention as the bullet ripped through her arm. Snarling loudly so they could hear, she turned and regarded the farmer who was aiming at her. A glare was set upon his face as he moved away from the porch he had been standing on.

"Get away from my niece ya Fusion scum!" Eustace ordered, firing his weapon again.

Fusion Alice was able to dodge the shot and raise a hand at him. She sent an energy ball at him. Eustace wasn't as fast as the children were when it came to dodging. He tried to move out of the way, but still received the blast that sent him into his truck. He fell to the ground and didn't move.

"Uncle Eustace!" Alice cried.

Her uncle didn't respond, nor did he move. Gasping as she began to fear the worse, Alice suddenly grew fearful. She didn't want to lose another family member, not to another Fusion. Said Fusion observed the damage she had done before turning and heading through the sky. Noticing the action, Alice looked at her enemy in horror. She sent an attack at her, hoping it would do something, but the attack missed, and Fusion Alice got away. She turned her attention back to her uncle and ran to his side. Numbly, she could hear one of the boys order for 911 to be dialed.

_He-he'll be okay. Right? He'll be alright?_ Alice thought to herself.

* * *

"Sir?" Gustavo asked as he entered the office.

"Yes?"

"Our trackers indicate that Fusion Alice is moving away from Nowhere. Our communication lines indicate that 911 was called," Gustavo reported. "It seems the farmer had been injured, but not Alice. Should we do something with the Fusion?"

"No," his boss responded.

"But sir-"

"This Fusion knows what it's doing," his boss responded. "For now, we let the Fusion do the dirty work. It will all work out in the end."

"Very well sir."

* * *

"Will my uncle be alright?" Alice asked Dr. Ghastly.

The family and friends had followed the ambulance after Eustace was rushed to the hospital. Dr. Ghastly had been assigned to them since she had already worked with Alice. The doctor sighed.

"He's been put into a coma," the doctor answered, not wanting to reveal such terrible news.

Alice and Muriel both gasped while the three boys stayed silent. Courage, though he was always scared of Eustace, still felt some pity and concern for the farmer.

"But will Eustace be alright?" Muriel asked, finding her voice again.

"It's hard to say at this point. We have him on life support, and all we can do is wait," Dr. Ghastly responded. "You need to be careful Alice; we don't know if fighting will cause the Matter to spread."

Alice nodded, still looking shaken.

"We don't have time to be careful," Palmar spoke up. "My best bet is, Fusion Alice's going to cause a war to avenge her fallen master."

"We better warn Dexter about this then!" Brent suggested.

"He already knows," Trent answered.

"How do you know?" Brent questioned.

Trent motioned for his brother to follow him. He was guiding them in the direction of the waiting lounge on their floor. As they approached, they could hear the sounds of the TV, which seemed to be on a News Report. Once close enough to it, they stood around it and watched a video from a citizen who managed to catch Fusions attacking City Point on his camera. All of them watched in shock.

"So it's already begun," Palmar commented.

* * *

**After many tries to get an ending, this is what is has become. As I said, I won't get to work on the next chapter just yet. I have a few stories I want to get out before returning my focus on here.**

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter though!**


	5. Fusions, Fusions, Everywhere

**I'm terribly sorry for the long wait! Hetalia stories caught my attention, and then I had school and I just got a job, so I'm getting used to everything. I'm so sorry for making this late, but please bear with me. I will only have this story, **_Girls Only_**, and some one-shots, so that's not too bad, right? My biggest problem is just going to be to find the time to write it as well as the motivation to steam-roll through it.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except Alice and Fusion Alice. Everything else in FusionFall is the property of Cartoon Network.**

**Title:** It Never Seems to Be Over  
**Author:** AnimeGirl 144  
**Chapter Five:** Fusions, Fusions, Everywhere

* * *

The world was going to hell, and it was something that would later be written in news reports across the world. Fusion Monsters that had been long since gone were returning under the command of a new mistress. People everywhere were quickly running for shelter, defenseless against the attacks just as they had been nearly a year ago.

Alice and her friends didn't waste any time as they rushed out of the Hospital, finding small monsters that had been spawned close by. Without hesitating, the three boys pulled out their weapons and shot at the small creatures, killing them with one shot. Alice fired off a few energy blasts, it being just as effective and helping to create a barrier around the front of the hospital.

"Looks like we're back in business," Brent chuckled to himself as he fires at a Spawn.

"It'd seem so, but I can't wrap my mind around how Fusion Alice was able to come back," Trent responded, renewing his assault on the monsters after commenting to his brother.

"You know what they say; you can't keep a good bad guy down," Brent answered.

"Or she was never down in the first place," Palmar added in.

"But Alice saw her dead," Trent responded, looking toward the girl. "Right Alice?"

"Yes," the alien girl answered, keeping her back to the boys as she dealt with the aliens that swarmed towards her.

"So what could have brought her back from the dead?" Trent questioned aloud.

"Do you always talk when you fight?" a rude voice from above questioned.

For a moment, the four fighters looked up to the sky to see Brick floating in the air. He landed beside Alice a moment later, sending a laser beam from his eyes at the oncoming Fusions.

"Brick? What are you doing here?" Alice asked in surprise.

"I heard about the Fusion attacks and heard you guys fighting all the way from the Volcano," Brick responded. "And a Fusion stole some items from my brothers and me, so I believe there are now Fusion versions of the three of us running around."

"Wonderful," Palmer muttered bitterly, shooting at the monsters with a bit more ferocity.

Alice nodded at her friend in concern.

"Maybe I should seek them out," Alice suggested.

Before the boys could respond to her suggestion, a low chuckle was heard from the top of the hill. Standing before them was the Fusion version of Major Glory, something that surprised the group.

"Why'd they waste their time stealing something from him?" Brent asked.

"Strength in numbers," Trent responded, turning his weapon on the Fusion.

Alice sent an energy ball at the Fusion, hitting it in the shoulder. The Fusion laughed.

"Now that wasn't very nice," Fusion Major Glory responded.

He raised a palm and shot a blast of fusion energy at Alice.

"Move!" Brick ordered, grabbing Alice's arm and pulling her to the side.

The boys jumped out of the way, landing behind some bushes that provided them with a little cover. Alice and Brick were on the other side, opposite the boys. The blast hit the pavement, causing a small hole.

"I liked it better when Fusions didn't talk!" Brent commented as he began shooting at the Fusion.

"I liked it better when there _was _no Fusions," Trent retorted back, joining his brother in the fire fight.

"Both of you shut up and shoot," Palmar ordered sharply.

"An order I can get behind," Brick comments, shooting into the air to gain an advantage.

He shot laser beams from his eyes, managing to nail the Fusion in the chest. The Fusion snarled and lunged at Brick, tackling the two into the air. Brick snarled back and punched the Fusion, causing the alien monster to fall to the ground, creating a small crater in the pavement. Alice gasped and immediately shot into the air, sending a blast at the Fusion. She caught its attention and flew higher into the sky, watching it follow her. Brick flew closer to her, ready to strike again.

"We need to draw it to Townsville Park," Alice said.

"What? I can take it out right here and now," Brick responded.

"Not around the hospital," Alice argued heatedly. "People could get hurt."

"But-"

"My uncle's in there and I'm not going to let him get hurt because of another Fusion," Alice interrupted, her voice leaving no room for an argument.

Brick blinked at the blue-haired alien, surprised to hear such a tone since he saw her as a shy girl. Hearing the tone only made him nod at her. If she didn't want him to fight there, then he wouldn't, so he followed her, keeping a close eye on the Fusion, making sure it wouldn't blind side Alice. The blue haired girl grabbed her NanoCom and informed the boys of her plans.

Giving their own confirmation that they would be on their way, Alice picked up her speed, watching Brick match it. The Fusion sent several attacks at them, though they would usually miss or Brick would retaliate with his laser beams. The Park came into view in no time and with a nod from Alice, Brick shot forward and tackled the Fusion. The evil creature was surprised by the sudden attack and felt itself being pushed down towards the ground below. Brick and the Fusion crashed into the ground in the exact spot where the Rustbucket had used to reside. Fusion Major Glory snarled and managed to kick Brick off of him.

"Insolent _worm,_" the Fusion snarled.

"I've been called worst," Brick smirked.

Alice landed by Brick, staring at the Fusion. The Fusion released a snarl and sent a Fusion Blast at the duo. Alice held up her hand, forming a force-field around the two. Brick gave her a nod when the blast was finished and rushed the Fusion. While Brick kept the green menace occupied, Alice sent attack after attack at it. The Fusion snarled and growled, attempting to fight back, but Brick was keeping it occupied. With several well aimed hits, the Fusion turned into Fusion Matter and that became a Nano Major Glory. The Nano flew to where Alice stood, circling around her in excitement. Alice smiled tenderly at the new Nano, waving it away, causing it to enter her NanoCom. Brick walked over, grimacing.

"Why would anyone want that as a Nano?" Brick questioned.

Alice pouted at the red head, taking offense for her Nano. Brick looked at her and lightly shrugged; to him, Major Glory was a joke. Hearing a noise somewhere behind him, he turned and found the boys driving towards the two. Brick crossed his arms and sneered at them.

"What took you three so long? Were you taking the scenic route?" Brick questioned in a nasty tone.

Palmar glared at Brick, walking up to them after putting his vehicle back into sub-space.

"The streets were chaotic. It's like the invasion all over again," Palmar responded.

"You'd think the humans would know how to fight back since the war," Brick commented with a sneer.

Palmar glared back at Brick. The twins stood behind their leader, glaring at Brick too. Alice sensed the rising tension and frowned at the scene before her, not understanding why the four of them couldn't get along. She was going to step in to avoid a world war breaking out between the two groups, when she saw Boomer and Butch land a few steps away from the gathered group. Brick turned his attention away from the humans and gave it to his brothers.

"What are you two doing here?" Brick asked.

"Well the Volcano's overrun with those Fusion things," Boomer responded.

"I wanted to fight them, but Boomie-" This received a glare from the blond Ruff "here didn't want us to fight them off by ourselves. He said girly-" He gestured to Alice "here needed to be the one to do it."

"Fusions? As in, more than one?" Trent spoke up.

"Yeah," Boomer nodded. "They took our possessions and turned into us."

"So three Fusion versions of us are running amok at the Volcano," Brick scoffed. "How dare they steal our appearance!"

"We'll be over right away," Alice said with a determined nod.

"Let's go then," Butch said, zooming up into the air.

He was itching for a fight, but Boomer had forbade him from engaging in anything until Alice was brought forward, since she was the Fusion fighter. It bothered Butch to the point that he glared at the blue haired girl, but he didn't dare voice his anger since Brick and Boomer would gang up on him, and he really wasn't willing to waste his time on that sort of fighting. Alice regarded Palmar and the twins.

"Meet us over there?" she asked.

Palmar nodded.

"You head over and begin the battle," Palmar said. "We'll be over shortly."

"Pfft. If you actually hurry," Brick said, managing to get a jab in at the boys.

Palmar and the twins sent death glares at the red Puff, but Brick shot into the air, not caring for the glowers he was receiving. Alice sent the boys an apologetic smile before following after the three Ruffs for the volcano.

* * *

As the four landed just outside the entrance, they could her Mojo's cry. Alice ran forward, leading the group into the observatory. They found Mojo being cornered by the three Fusion Ruffs. Alice sent three energy balls at them, hitting one each. The three released a cry and turned to glare at her and the Ruffs.

"Oh now this will be fun!" Butch gloated, snapping his knuckles. "I call dibs on Fusion Boomer."

"Excuse me?" Boomer questioned. "Shouldn't you be fighting your version?"

"This is why you're the idiot of the team," Butch scoffed. "If we face our Fusion selves, we'll be equally matched. So, I'm calling dibs on fighting Fusion you."

"I'll take on your Fusion version," Brick addressed Butch.

Butch nodded, and Boomer sighed, seeing the logic.

"Fine, I'll fight their fearless leader," Boomer said darkly.

"Great! Break!" Butch shouted, launching himself at Fusion Boomer.

The other two Ruffs drew the Fusion's attentions, giving Alice the opportunity to run over to Mojo and check on him. He was relatively unharmed; nothing that would send him away to the hospital, at least. Knowing he was fine, she turned around and shot another blast at the nearest Fusion, which happened to be Fusion Brick. The Fusion snarled and addressed her. Boomer used this opportunity to knock the Fusion in the back of the head. It fell to the ground with a thud. Boomer turned toward Alice and gaveher a quick thumbs up in thanks for her distraction. He looked back at the fusion version of his brother and used his laser beam at it. Alice helped and released an energy beam on it. With their combined powers, Fusion Brick was taken down and a Nano version of it appeared.

"Hm. He sort of looks like bro when he was a child," Boomer commented as the Nano circled around the two.

"Hmph, I'm not a child," the Nano snapped.

"It's okay," Alice commented to the Nano, tapping the Nano on his head.

"We better help the others," Boomer commented. "You help Butch, and I'll help Brick."

Alice nodded, trying to not give away the fact that she didn't like Butch. She flew over to the Ruff, seeing him fight against Fusion Boomer. Butch seemed to be having too much fun. However, he wasn't paying attention to his surroundings, and the Fusion managed to roundhouse kick the Ruff in the head, sending Butch reeling back. Alice landed in between the two and used a force-field to push the Fusion backward.

"I don't need your help," Butch snarled nastily.

"I know, but we have to finish this," she responded back.

"Well go help my brothers! I don't need you here," Butch retorted as he stood up.

"Boomer and I already got rid of Fusion Brick," Alice answered, firing off two energy spheres at the Fusion. "And he's helping Brick."

Butch snarled and shot off at the Fusion he had been battling. Alice sighed to herself, but kept up her attacks. The Fusion decided that Alice was the easier of the two to attack, so it fired a laser beam, something that surprised the girl. She quickly threw up a force-shield, protecting her from the immediate blast, but she released a small squeak of surprise. Her Nano, the one that hadn't retreated into the NanoCom, instantly grew protective of the girl and flew at the Fusion.

"_Leader's Strength!_" the Nano cried as he used his powers on Fusion Boomer.

The Fusion stumbled back, having its energy drained. This momentary set back allowed Butch the opportunity to fly at the Fusion and punched it repeatedly. The Nano used another drain attack, which paired with Butch's punches, turned the fusion into a Nano version of Boomer. The Nano floated next to his Nano brother, blinking at his surroundings.

"Huh. I hope my Nano doesn't look as ugly as these two," Butch commented, flicking the face of Nano Boomer.

Both Nanos snarled, but they didn't react to the Ruff. They floated to Alice, seeking her protection. Alice sent a tiny glare at the tough Ruff, but Butch shrugged her off. The alien girl turned to find Brick and Boomer thrown against the wall. Immediately, Alice retaliated, sending an energy beam at the Fusion, which grabbed its attention. The Fusion flashed a sickening smirk at the girl, making Alice gulp in worry.

"So this is going to be fun," Butch commented with a smirk. "Let's see if this Fusion has my strength!"

The Ruff jumped at the Fusion, not even bothering to think out a plan. The Fusion jumped into the air after Butch and both punched at each other. Their combined strength sent them both back, though Alice caught the falling Butch. Butch snarled in her direction, but she didn't focus on that. She focused her attention back at the Fusion and sent a few energy spheres at it. Nano Bubbles appeared out of the NanoCom, hovering in front of Nano Brick and Nano Boomer, who entered the NanoCom.

"_Laser Vision!_" Nano Bubbles cried, firing a laser beam at the Fusion.

The Fusion jumped backwards, avoiding the hit and sending a hit at the Nano itself. The Nano fell backwards, though Nano Boomer caught her.

"Are you okay?" Alice asked her Nano.

"I'm fine," Nano Bubbles said, rubbing its head.

"You three get back in the NanoCom," Alice instructed.

"But we can help!" Nano Boomer responded.

"Please," Alice added, throwing up a force-field as the Fusion sent a matter sphere at her.

Nano Bubbles disappeared instantly. Nano Brick and Nano Boomer followed some time later after a moment of thought. When they were gone, she called on Nano Numbuh 4, who hovered by her head. He didn't need to be told what to do.

"_Sabotage Strike!_" the Nano cried, draining the Fusion's energy.

The Fusion stumbled back, shaking its head in pain. Brick nodded at his brothers and together, the three of them used their laser vision on the Fusion, with Alice contributing with her energy beam. Their combined powers ended the Fusion and it turned into a Nano Butch.

"Haha. My little Nano looks tough," Butch commented with glee.

Alice cupped the Nano and smiled at it, before sending it and Nano Numbuh 4 into the NanoCom.

"I'm so glad you three are alright!" Mojo Jojo said, throwing himself around Boomer's legs.

Butch rolled his eyes at his father's theatrics.

"Idiot, we're the ones who were _actually_ doing something while you were cowering against the wall," Butch snapped.

"Shut up Butch," Brick responded. "You had to get me and Alice to face off with these Fusions."

"Pfft," Butch scoffed. "I just didn't want to leave you out of the fun."

"You left us out of the fun, apparently," Brent's voice commented.

Alice found her teammates by the front door and immediately walked over to them.

"So how'd the battle go?" Trent asked.

"Alice, you look tired," Palmar commented.

"I may have been overusing my energy beams," Alice responded. "As well as my force- fields." She added.

"You can't be doing that," Palmar scolded.

"She's a big girl," Brick broke in, coming to stand behind Alice. "She can take care of herself."

Alice looked at her friends in worry before calling on Nano Courage and had him use his _Soft Shoe Shimmy_, rejuvenating her energy. She returned the Nano to where he belonged, and looked at her friends expectantly. All four seemed to relax, seeing as she was fine.

"Alright, so you've been four Fusions in a day, a tie of the old record," Brent commented. "So, what now?"

"I'm going to go back to the hospital and make sure it's okay," Alice answered, floating in the air.

"We'll head back with you," Trent said.

"Boys, I need your help here," Mojo said.

"Awh man, seriously?" Butch whined.

"See you later Alice," Boomer said with an accompanying wave of his hand.

Alice smiled and waved back, before leaving the volcano with Palmar and the twins.

"Eventful day, huh?" Palmar asked as the four made their way to the hospital.

"Mhm," Alice hummed with a nod of her head.

"Somehow, I believe that feeling will set the stage for the rest of this war," Trent commented.

* * *

**Four Nanos in one day, pretty taxing on a person, right? But what else will this new war brought on by Fusion Alice entail? Stay tuned for the next chapter!**


End file.
